


Dunum Dunum Dunum

by GonnaWreckIt (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This one's not as good as the others but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/GonnaWreckIt
Summary: Bowser says something that Hanschen isn't at all prepared to handle





	Dunum Dunum Dunum

Hanschen was just turning on the burner to boil a massive pot of pasta when he heard the lock on the door click open followed by the sound of his boyfriend’s heavy footsteps.

“I’m in the kitchen, babe,” he called, even though Bowser could probably guess that from the smell of the bolognese sauce he had bubbling away, as well as the fact that he was always in the kitchen when Bowser came home. 

Hanschen turned around so he could see his boyfriend walk towards the dining table. His spikes scraped at the ceiling just a little bit and Hanschen winced as more plaster fell from the ceiling. They really needed to move out of this tiny apartment.

“You should really sit down, babe. I bet you had a long day.”

“I did, I guess. Same grind as always.” The chair creaked under the koopa’s weight. “Mario will not leave me alone. I don’t know why I keep going back to that castle.”

“To be fair, it does have some amazing views.”

“Yeah, from the balcony. I stay holed up in the confrontation room, which doesn’t have any windows.”

“I’m sorry, hon. Hey, I’m making your favorite tonight.” Bowser paused for a long moment.

“We need to talk, Hanschen.”

Hanschen’s heart pounded with excitement. Was Bowser doing what Hanschen hoped he would? They’d only been together for a few months, but still Hanschen felt a connection that was so strong, he could only picture them together forever. Was Bowser finally going to pop the question?

“What is it, Bowser?”

“I don’t deserve you.”

What? That wasn’t at all what Hanschen had expected to hear. His heart began to sink, like it was Mario going down a green pipe. He could practically hear the noise as it went down.

“Don’t talk like that.”

“It’s true! You’re perfect and wonderful and I’m a gigantic koopa monster. All your friends know you’re too good for me.”

“They don’t. They don’t think that at all because I’m not.”

“Yes you are. Hanschen, we need to break up.” Hanschen dropped his wooden spoon and it clattered to the floor with a splash of sauce. His vision began to blur behind the tears that quickly sprang to his eyes.

“You’re joking.”

Bowser shook his head solemnly, and Hanschen couldn’t see, but there were tears forming in his eyes as well.

“I’ve been meaning to let you go, but I was being too selfish. I love you so much, Hanschen, but you can’t be trapped with me for the rest of your life. You need to meet another man.”

“No. No.”

“I can move out, don’t worry. I already paid this month’s rent.”

“This can’t be happening.”

“This is what’s best for you.”

“You don’t know what’s best for me!” Hanschen shouted, startling Bowser a little bit. “I love you, Bowser! I love you more than I’ve loved anyone in my entire life, and I couldn’t care less that you’re a koopa. I love you for every part of you that you think is too big, or too awkward. You can’t break up with me, Bowser. I was…” He took a deep breath. “I want to marry you, Bowser. I hadn’t planned a proposal yet because I thought you wanted more time, but,” He spotted a napkin ring on the counter and grabbed it. “I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hanschen, are you serious?”

“Bowser, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my husband?” If Bowser had been crying already, he was fully weeping now. Hanschen dropped to his knee and held the napkin ring in front of him, grateful that his boyfriend had such gigantic fingers.

“Hanschen, I love you too,” Bowser said. “I never wanted to break up with you. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Sobbing, they embraced and Hanschen slipped the napkin ring over one of Bowser’s claws. “I can get you a nicer one tomorrow.” Bowser looked down at the simple silver band.

“I like it as it is. It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

Then they kissed and got married that summer and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I do this but I do. Comment/kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
